Palabras de amor en Arena
by PIE-Shirayama
Summary: Con el viaje a la playa pueden cambiar muchas cosas para algunos de los que vayan...
1. Chapter 1

Eran las 3:00 am, el delantero peli-azul del Raimon no lograba conciliar el sueño, por lo que el entrenador Endou les había dicho al finalizar el entrenamiento.

- Flash Back -

Endou: bien, minna reunanse.

Los jugadores y las managers se reunieron alrededor del entrenador.

Endou: les tenemos una sorpresa.

Kidou: como todos Uds. sean esforzado en los últimos partidos, mañana los llevaremos a la playa.

Tenma: Siiii! ¿A dónde será?

Haruna: a Okinawa

Aoi: Tenma, podrías ver a tus padres- Tenma asiente con la cabeza

Todos estaban felices, Tsurugi se alejo del grupo y comenzó a dominar el balón.

Tsurugi: "Podría entrenar allí, así podría mejor mi velocidad y resistencia".

Kinako: Tsurugi-kun, vas a ir?

Tsurugi:- aparentando no haberse asustado- sí, creo que si ¿Por qué preguntas Kinako?

Kinako: (sonriendo) por curiosidad.

Tsurugi miro para otro lado para ocultar el leve sonrojo que tenia.

- Fin Flash Back -

Tsurugi: "tengo todo listo para mañana, incluso sé lo que hare, pero ¿porque estoy tan nervioso?, será por lo que me dijo Kinako?"(Sonrojándose)

- Flash Back (otro ¬¬.) -

Kinako:- hablándole al oído a Tsurugi- Kyou-kun, yo llevare un hermoso traje de baño espero que te guste.

Tsurugi: Ki-Kinako (sonrojado)- la chica le besa la mejilla.

Kinako: bye-bye – se aleja saltando y tarareando.

- Fin Flash Back-

Tsurugi tras recordar eso, empezó a imaginar cómo seria el traje de baño de Kinako, pensó en muchos, pero imaginarla con un bikini hiso que se sonrojara por completo. Tras darle vueltas al asunto se durmió, tuvo un sueño que para él era muy peculiar.

-Sueño-

Era el atardecer en la playa, Kinako se encontraba dándole la espalda, con una falda corta de color amarillo y la parte superior de un bikini del mismo color.

Tsurugi: Kinako, ¿te gusto estar aquí?

Kinako si- dándose vuelta-, pero más me gusto… bueno…

Tsurugi: bueno que?

Kinako: Kyou-kun T-tu… me… g-gustas (sonrojada)- jugando con sus dedos.

Tsurugi: (sonrojado) Ki-Kinako… yo…

Kinako: se que no soy la correcta para ti, pero quería decirte lo que siento por ti.

Kinako empezó a correr, llorando, Tsurugi corrió tras ella, la alcanzo y la tomo por el brazo, la acerco hacia sí y la abrazo.

Tsurugi: Kinako… tú… me gustas, no… yo te amo.

Kinako se sorprendió y miro al delantero, el cual la beso

- Fin sueño-

Tsurugi se despertó de golpe, con la respiración agitada, ya era de día y él no creía lo que había soñado.

Se levanto, se ducho, se vistió y bajo a desayunar sin dejar de pensar en su sueño.

Madre: Kyousuke, pásalo bien y consigue novia.

Tsurugi: (sonrojándose) no molestes con eso.

Yuuichi: te haría bien Kyousuke, te ayudaría con la personalidad.

Tsurugi: Nii-san

Yuuichi y su madre se rieron por lo que sucedió.

Tsurugi termino de desayunar, se levanto de la mesa, recogió sus cosas de su cuarto y salió de su casa para ir al Raimon. Iba a mitad de camino, el sol no alcanzaba aun su más alta posición en el cielo, pero había mucho calor, aun tenia presente su sueño. Solo pensar en eso hacía que se sonrojara.

Tsurugi: NO pienses en eso

Tenma: no pensar en que Tsurugi?

Shinsuke: si ¿en que?

Tsurugi: Ah! en nada (nervioso)

Aoi: ¿Tsurugi-kun por que estas tan nervioso y sonrojado?, ¿pensabas en Kinako-chan?

Tsurugi: Que!? S-no, no!

Tenma: yo pienso que si (riendo)

Tsurugi: Que no! (enojado)

Siguieron con la discusión hasta llegar al Raimon donde estaban la mayoría de los miembros del equipo de futbol.

Endou: ¿ya estamos todos?

Shindou: no, aun faltan 2 personas, los acabo de contar.

Kirino: y quiénes son?

Akane: una es Kinako-chan -tímidamente-.

Midori: es cierto, esa chica siempre llega tarde.

Tsurugi: si, todos los días llega tarde.

Tenma: No le quitas los ojos de encima, ¿cierto?

Tsurugi: (enojado y sonrojado) no jodas.

Aoi: y Fey-kun?

Tenma: no debería tardar, me llamo y dijo que vendría con alguien, ah, allí esta.

Fey: gomen, problemas con el tiempo.

Shindou: quien es ella?

Fey: bueno… es…

Beta: hola.

Aoi: es Beta- se esconde detrás de Tenma-

Kirino: que hace ella aquí?

Beta: quería disculparme por lo que hice, lamento haber causado tantos problemas.

Tenma: no importa, pasado es pasado (sonriendo)

Endou: todos suban.

Todos subieron a la caravana y se sentaron, Tsurugi se sentó solo mientras miraba por la ventana.

Tsurugi: no esperamos a Nanobana?

Kidou: 5 minutos.

Tenma y Shinsuke se rieron por dentro.

Casi pasaron los cinco minutos cuando Kinako llego corriendo.

Kinako: Gomen, me quede dormida.

Tsurugi: "como siempre"

Haruna: no importa, siéntate –sonriendo-

Kinako: (mirando todos los puestos) donde?

Tenma: (riendo) aquí, al lado de Tsurugi.

Kinako se sentó al lado del delantero peli-azul y le sonrió, haciendo que él se sonrojara. La caravana empezó a recorrer Japón, la peli-castaña se durmió en el hombro de Tsurugi, el cual se puso nervioso, intentando no pensar en el sueño que tuvo, Tenma evitaba reírse.

Tsurugi: "aparece luego Okinawa".

Kinako se abraso del brazo del delantero.

Kinako: que bien… se siente… estar cerca… tuyo Kyou-kun (murmullo)- Tsurugi se sonroja más.

Tenma y Shinsuke no aguantaron más y empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

Aoi: Tenma contrólate.

Tenma: NO jajajaja PUEDO jajajaja –cayendo al piso-.

Shindou: que pasa, porque se ríen?

Shinsuke: miren a Tsurugi – entre risas.

Todos se acercaron y vieron al peli-azul sonrojado porque la peli-castaña dormía en su hombro abrasando su brazo.

Todos: jajajajajajaja.

Kinako despertó por las carcajadas y se sonrojo al ver que abrasaba a Tsurugi, se alejo de él y el peli-azul miro para otro lado para que Kinako no viera el sonrojo que tenia.

Nishiki: Tsurugi ya tienes novia

Kirino: eh! Tsurugi devuélvele el abraso.

Tenma: Tsurugi ya dale un beso, sabes que quieres.

Todos uuhhh!

Los 2 se pusieron completamente rojos y se alejaron un poco más.

Endou: Bien llegamos.

Todos se bajaron de la caravana y contemplaron el mar que parecía reflejar la pureza que solo se encuentra en los ojos de un enamorado.

Endou, Kidou y Haruna los guiaron hacia la playa donde las mujeres cambiaron en un vestidor y los hombres en el otro vestidor que estaba separado del para mujeres.

Los hombres salieron antes y la mayoría fue al mar, no fueron Tsurugi, Shindou, Kirino y Fey, un rato después salieron las mujeres, primero salió Aoi con un bikini azul con círculos blancos, después salió Akane con un bikini rojo con flores (que dejaba ver bien su figura femenina) empujada por Midori que iba con un bikini verde, después salió Beta con un bikini gris y al final salió Kinako con una falda corta amarilla y la parte superior de un bikini del mismo color.

Los cuatro se sonrojaron al ver a las chicas así, Tenma se acercó a ellos y quedo en el mismo (estúpido) estado que sus amigos.

Aoi: Tenma, Tenma, reacciona.

Tenma: (espabilando) si, si te escuchó.

Aoi: vamos al agua.

Tenma: si, vamos.

Los 2 se alejaron corriendo al mar, Shindou y Kirino invitaron a Akane y Midori, respectivamente, a recorrer la playa caminando, Fey y Beta fueron a comer helado, dejando a Kinako y Tsurugi solos.

Kinako: Tsurugi-kun, ¿te gusta mi tarje de baño?

Tsurugi: si -asiente con la cabeza- "esta igual que en mi sueño, lo sabía, mis planes e vinieron abajo".

Kinako: (tirando a Tsurugi) ven, vamos a jugar en la arena.

Kinako llevo a Tsurugi cerca del agua para hacer un castillo, la peli-castaña movía arena para todos lados, mientras el peli-azul construía la estructura del castillo.

Kinako: (con arena por todos lados) Tsurugi-kun eres bueno haciendo castillos de arena.

Tsurugi: (sonriendo) con mi hermano hicimos muchos, je, es raro no?... que no me llames por mi nombre si yo te llamo por el tuyo.

Kinako: (sorprendida) quieres que te diga por tu nombre?

Tsurugi: solo si tu quieres.

Kinako: ah… "que le digo, como le digo, no se"- está bien Ky-Kyou-kun (sonrojada a más no poder).

Tras una hora los miembros del equipo que estaban en el mar volvieron a las sombrillas a descansar un rato.

Nishiki: donde están los demás?

Kariya: ahí vienen Shindou, Akane, Midori, Kirino y por allá Fey y Beta.

Tenma: pero, ¿Dónde están Kinako y Tsurugi? (riendo)

/castillo de arena/

El castillo estaba listo, Kinako aun cavaba en la arena.

Tsurugi: Kinako que haces ahora?

Kinako: cavar una fosa, ayúdame para terminar antes.

Tsurugi: -se encoje de hombros- bueno.

Empezaron a cavar juntos, tras un rato sin parar ambos se detuvieron

Kinako: esta… bien… así.

Tsurugi: si…, hace mucho calor.

Kinako: entonces, porque usas la polera, es la playa.

Tsurugi: no me gustar andar sin una.

Kinako: te ayudo a que se te pase.

Kinako se subió encima de Tsurugi y le intentaba sacar la polera, Tsurugi intentaba evitar lo que la peli-castaña intentaba.

FIN CAPITULO 1.


	2. Chapter 2 algunas conclusiones y sonrisa

Capitulo 2: Algunas conclusiones y sonrisas.

/Sombrillas/

Shindou, Akane, Kirino, Midori, Fey y Beta llegaron con los demás.

Shindou: Donde están Tsurugi y Kinako?

Nishiki: por allá- apuntando el castillo de arena.

Todos fueron al castillo, al llegar vieron a Kinako con cara de victoria encima de Tsurugi que estaba sin polera, ambos algo sudados y con la respiración algo agitada.

Midori: Kinako-chan, Tsurugi-kun que están haciendo?!

Tsurugi: nad… - al levantarse besa por accidente a Kinako.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, nadie decía nada, Kinako y Tsurugi se sonrojaron hasta quedar rojos como tomates, los demás se fueron algo sonrojados.

Tsurugi: (separándose de Kinako) Kinako…

Kinako: (sonrojada) K-Kyou-kun…

Se miraron sin decir una palabra, soplaba el viento moviendo poco a poco la arena y el pelo castaño de la chica, en ese momento ella se empezó acercar a Tsurugi cerrando los ojos.

Tsurugi: Kinako yo…

La peli-castaña lo besó y el peli-azul correspondió, Tenma no sabía que hacer, Tsurugi y Kinako no volvían, Shindou y Akane desaparecieron, Kirino corría de Midori por culpa de Kariya, Fey y Beta no estaban, los demás volvieron al agua, Tenma y Aoi se quedaron en las sombrillas.

Tenma: (sonrojado) Aoi… yo… bueno… quería saber…

Aoi: que Tenma-kun? (sonriendo)

Tenma: te… gusta alguien?

Aoi: (sonrojada) si…, pero… no sé si le gustó.

Tenma: -bajando la cabeza- debe ser un gran sujeto, para que te guste.

Aoi: lo es.

Tenma: se puede saber quién es? solo si quieres decirlo.

Aoi: Tonto, no es necesario –Tenma no entiende-, es… eres… tú.

Tenma: Aoi… -procesando lo que dijo Aoi- t-tu también me gustas –tomando las manos de Aoi- por favor se mi novia.

Aoi: Tenma-kun, s-si, por supuesto -abrazando y besando a Tenma-.

Empezó el atardecer, todos volvían a las sombrillas, algunos quedaron en parejas, Shindou con Akane, Tenma con Aoi, Kirino con Midori y Fey con Beta.

Estuvieron hablando de lo mucho que se divirtieron ese día, todos comieron galletas con sodas, hasta que leyeron los paquetes que decían Tsurugi y Nanobana.

Llego el crespúsculo (YO: no la película de mierda), todos se empezaron a preocupar por los 2 que aun no volvían, todos fueron al castillo de arena que estaba algo desmoronado, se dirigieron a la fosa y Vieron que Tsurugi y Kinako dormían juntos, la peli-castaña tenía puesta la polera negra del peli-azul, tenía su cabeza en el pecho del delantero y lo estaba abrasando, Tsurugi abrasaba a Kinako y ambos dormían de manera muy tranquila.

Midori: se ven tiernos durmiendo así.

Aoi: Akane-san, tómales unas fotos.

Akane: si, ya estoy en ello -tomando muchas fotos por segundos-, se ven bien juntos.

Tenma despertó a Tsurugi, el cual mira a Kinako, luego a sus compañeros, se sonroja y despierta a la peli-castaña, que actúa igual a él.

Tenma: (sonriendo) Tsurugi eres un pervertido…

Tsurugi: no lo soy.

Tenma: no importa, vamos.

Todos van a la dirección que anotó en un papel Endou kantoku, al llegar Tsunami les abrió la puerta, todos comieron mucho y tras agradecer se fueron a dormir. Tsurugi que estaba en el living, no podía dormir, miraba por la ventana hacia la luna.

Tsurugi: "que estoy haciendo?, estará bien?, no sé lo que siento por ella, tal vez alejarme sería lo mejor…"

¿?: Tampoco puedes dormir Tsurugi?

/cuarto de las chicas/

Kinako no podía dormir, estaba pensando me lo que ocurrió, todo lo que hiso, pero al recordar el beso que le dio a Tsurugi, la sonrojaba completamente.

Kinako: "mejor voy a tomar agua, para poder relajarme".

La peli-castaña se levanto y fue a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua, mientras volvía escucho la voz de Tsurugi.

/Living/

Tsurugi: no se que hacer, la aprecio mucho, la quiero mucho, pero ella a mi no sé.

¿?: Entonces dile lo que sientes.

Tsurugi: no se si pueda, cuando estoy con ella no se que decir.

¿?: Puede que alguien se te adelante, Tsurugi.

Tsurugi: tal vez sería mejor para ella, no? Kirino.

Kirino: tienes hasta esta noche, porque a esa hora nos vamos.

Kirino se fue del living, Kinako se acuesta en su cama, pensando en la conversación que escucho, tal vez sería un día especial mañana para todos, solo algunos o para ninguno…

Era muy temprano, la mayoría se había levantado, dejaron una nota que decía: "estamos en la playa, alcáncennos".

Tsurugi se levanto, leyó la nota, empezó a desayunar cuando bajo Kinako, que hiso lo mismo. Tras terminar de arreglarse ambos se dirigieron a la playa sin decir una palabra.

Cuando llegaron vieron a las parejas sentadas y al resto en el mar.

Tsurugi: donde está Tenma?

Shindou: fue a ver a sus padres con Aoi y Shinsuke.

Tsurugi: ah.

El día pasaba lento, Tsurugi y Kinako no hacían nada juntos, a veces cruzaban miradas, las parejitas los dejaron solos para que hablaran.

Kinako: Kyou-kun, estas bien?

Tsurugi: si, por que? -mirando hacia otro lado.

Kinako: es que anoche te escuche hablar con Kirino sobre una persona.

Tsurugi: no importa, solo debe pasar lo que pasará.

Kinako: mientras esperas que pase, quieres comer algo? -sonrojada mirando el piso.

Tsurugi: Esta bien –sonriéndole.

Los dos fueron a un restaurant a comer algo, los meseros les sirvieron la comida que pidieron y sus postres, varias veces los llamaron novios, Tsurugi tuvo que tener mucho auto-control para no insultar a los meseros.

Después fueron a caminar por la playa, hasta que llego el atardecer, Kinako se detuvo y empezó a mirar el mar, le dio la espalda a Tsurugi y avanzo unos pasos.

Era un hermoso atardecer, el mar estaba tranquilo, el viento soplaba moviendo el pelo de la peli-castaña, Kinako le daba la espalda, ella usaba el mismo traje que el día anterior.

Tsurugi: Kinako, ¿te gusto estar aquí?

Kinako: si -dándose vuelta-, pero más me gusto… bueno- "esto me parece familiar".

Tsurugi: bueno que? – acercándose un poco.

Kinako: -sonrojada- Kyou-kun… t-tu… me… g-gustas -jugando con los dedos.

Tsurugi: -sonrojado- Kinako…- acercándose un paso.

El viento soplo moviendo la arena alrededor de ellos.

Kinako: se que no soy la persona correcta para ti… tal vez nunca lo sea, pero quería decirte lo que siento por ti, antes de irnos devuelta a casa.

Kinako comenzó a correr mientras lloraba, Tsurugi sintió una lágrima en su rostro llevada por el viento, el peli-azul corrió tras ella, tras un rato la alcanzo y la tomo por el brazo acercándola así él, abrazándola.

Tsurugi: Kinako… tu me gustas… no… yo te amo.

Kinako: Kyou-kun eso…-mirándolo a los ojos.

Tsurugi la tomo por la cintura y la beso, Kinako correspondió el beso y paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del delantero, tras un rato se separaron.

Tsurugi: Kinako, por favor se mi novia –serio-

Kinako: -sorprendida- K-Kyou-kun… yo si quiero ser lo.

Se vuelven a besar, esta vez ambos pensando lo mismo.

Los dos: "ojala este momento durara para siempre".

En ese momento los otros miembros del equipo los llamaron a lo lejos por que llego el momento de volver a casa.

Tenma: -sonriendo- ya sucedió, que bueno por ellos.

Kirino: así es, pero llevo mucho tiempo, ¿no?

Shindou: sin tu intervención habría sido mayor.

Kirino: cierto.

Los tres reían, al llegar Tsurugi y Kinako, todos los felicitaron, todos se subieron a la caravana, Tenma se sentó con Aoi, Kirino con Midori, Shindou con Akane, Fey con Beta y Tsurugi con Kinako.

El viaje de regreso comenzó, Kinako se durmió en el hombro de Tsurugi, él la tomo de la mano, apoyo su cabeza en la de su, ahora, novia y se durmió.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al Raimon los despertaron, Tsurugi llevo a Kinako a su casa, tras despedirse volvió a su casa, al entrar en ella, lo miraron.

Tsurugi: -sonriendo- no me creerían lo que paso…


End file.
